Rota
by agusds
Summary: Ella está rota, perdida. A veces los sentimientos nunca cambian, pero a Pan no le queda otra que guardarlos para ella misma, ya no puede cambiar, es adicta a esa tristeza que él produce. Vean como se siente. One shot. TxP


Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de Dragon Ball, yo solo escribo por placer.

* * *

**Rota.  
**

Entró al baño, encendió la luz y se paró para frente al espejo. Su piel estaba pálida como siempre, estaba más delgada que lo normal y sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar y unas marcadas ojeras decoraban su rostro. ¿Esa era ella?

Se agarró del borde del lavabo porque sentía que se iba a caer y comenzó a llorar de vuelta, evitando los sollozos para no despertar a nadie. Quería gritar, gritar hasta que su garganta este seca, pero nunca se permitiría eso.

Ella era la chica más fuerte de todo el planeta entero, pero era débil, muy débil, y nadie lo notaba. Todos la veían como la chica del carácter fuerte, la que no dejaba que nadie la pase por encima, a veces mal humorada, pero también como la que podía llenar una habitación de vida con solo sonreír.

Una cosa que nunca permitiría era que alguien la vea así, tan, tan _rota_. Si, _rota_. Así estaba, no por fuera si no por dentro. Su orgullo era demasiado grande, tanto que a veces jugaba el papel de arrogante para desconocidos, pero todo era un disfraz. Nadie podía llegar a ella, muchos pensarían que la conocían, pero solo conocían lo que ella demostraba ser. No podía abrirse, jamás podría mostrar sus sentimientos por completo, y eso era una mochila que cargaría toda su vida.

Se sentó contra la pared y escondió su cabeza en sus manos. ¿Qué había hecho?

La locura que sentía por cierto hombre la estaba consumiendo. Veía sus ojos celestes por todos lados, y cuando escuchaba su nombre se sentía desequilibrada. Pero él nunca la vería del modo en que ella lo hacía y ella jamás admitiría sentirse así.

Siempre se preguntaba en qué momento había empezado todo esto, seguramente desde que era una adolescente ¿En ese entonces quién no estaría enamorada de el perfecto Trunks Briefs? Pero aquel sentimiento se había extendido hasta ahora, sus 21 años. No tenía relación con él y era por lo que le costaba entender de dónde salía esto. Las veces que lo veía el estaba serio, hacía mucho que Trunks no sonreía como antes, y en las reuniones familiares se dedicaba a clavarle la mirada hasta un punto que llegaba enfermarla. Había intentado mantener el contacto, pero él siempre ganaba, ella siempre terminaba desviando su mirada hacia otro punto.

No le atraía de él su fortuna y su belleza como a todas las chicas de la ciudad, ella amaba su personalidad no conocida por todos, era misterioso, nunca podría saberse que piensa, cuando hablaba tenía fundamento para todo, atrás de esos ojos escondía millones de secretos que daría todo por saberlos. Era solitario, era muy frío pero a la vez demasiado cálido, y sabía perfectamente que era demasiado bueno.

Cada vez que estaba con algún chico intentaba encontrarlo a él, pero nunca lo lograba y eso era lo que más loca la volvía. Odiaba sentirse así, pero a la vez se había hecho adicta a esa tristeza.

Rasguñó sus brazos intentando sacar ese dolor y ese odio que en ese momento sentía por ella misma, pero nunca progresaba. Se sentía atascada en reversa. De un instante a otro se detuvo, caminó de vuelta al lavabo y enjuagó su cara y de manera mecánica fue a acostarse en su cama. Ya estaba harta de lo mismo, mañana se encontrarían otra vez en una reunión familiar y tal vez lograse no correrle la mirada cuando él le clave aquellos excepcionales ojos en su rostro, acto al que todavía no lograba encontrarle un significado.

* * *

Volví, en realidad no sé a quién se lo digo, no creo que nadie haya notado mi ausencia en la página, nada más que es extraño porque hacía dos años que no estaba por acá. Quizás no parezca mucho tiempo pero la última vez que escribí tenía 14 años, y ahora casi 17. Fue raro porque solía leer historias todos los días, a toda hora y un día para el otro nunca más abrí la página, por eso es que me da tanta alegría estar de vuelta.  
Estoy totalmente desactualizada. Antes conocía todas las historias de TxP que había en esta página, pero les cuento que no eran tanta cantidad como ahora, o al menos en español había muchas menos.  
Ojalá les haya gustado, esta pareja me es completamente adictiva.  
Quizás mis historias no son de muy buena calidad, y no se compara con las de muchísimos autores de aca que admiro, pero escribo porque amo hacerlo y me hace feliz.

Saludos a todos!

10/01/2013.


End file.
